


Warm It Up

by komuxi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Read This, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Hickies, Humiliation, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Marking, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Submission, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: You went to visit Chrollo over at his office to have some fun.Bold of him to assume you'd stop when someone interrupted.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Warm It Up

**Author's Note:**

> im horny, youre horny. just enjoy this other piece of chrollo smut with very heavy self-indulgent LMFAO

Despite your husband insisting on you never coming to his workplace, you didn't listen to him this time. Was he embarrassed about being with you? That seemed like such a far-fetched idea, the two of you had been married for 4 years.

So, with pride, you entered the office and headed straight for the elevator, ignoring the looks some workers would give you when you were headed to Chrollo's office. Some just gave you confused looks, while the others had their eyes widened and shaking their head from side to side as if to stop you without saying a word. As if you would...

Busting into his office, you raised a brow at his facial expressions being anything like him. He was usually calm and collected- always wearing a smile around you. But seeing him so fed up with... whatever it was that had him angered was... attractive? scary? Maybe both.

"For the fifth _fucking_ time! Get your ass to work and use Grammarly to help you with your shitty spelling!" Chrollo yelled, slamming his hand on the desk, unbeknownst to your sudden appearance. The worker only nodded and scrambled out of their seat, droplets of water begging to fall. Finally, your husband's eyes settled on you.

"Oh?" He breathed out, painting a composed smile. You tittered, clicking your tongue as you made your way over to his chair and turned it around to sit on his legs. As if by instinct, his hands wrapped around your waist and ass, helping you in getting better seating. Your hands also traveled somewhere else, one behind his back and another to play with his slit-back hair. In all honesty, you adored how he looked with his hair stuck in a single piece. Of course, you also loved it when it was all messy and fluffed up, but when he looked so professional like this, it was impossible to not grow a number of desires.

"Stressful day, huh? Never thought I'd get to see you so... so angry." You would tease, removing your scarf to reveal a low-cut shirt that cupped your breasts perfectly. His eyes would quickly stare, fluttering upwards again with a pout. "Are you mad at me, now?" You pushed yourself forward, _purposely_ making the hem of your shirt go even lower to show the thin bralette you were wearing. A black one- Chrollo's favorite color.

"Not at you, but at-" His hands would try to go over to your mounds, but two knocks at the door stopped his and your movements.

"Shit. Go sit on the couch over there." Chrollo pointed to a leather couch on the right, with it having a huge window instead of a wall.

"No, I don't think so." You grinned, rolling off his thigh to hide under the desk. His eyes twitched and you only winked, chuckling softly to yourself.

"Don't try anything funny, dear."

After the door opened and closed, you clasped your hand over your mouth to keep quiet, wanting to make sure that the two would start talking so you could start making your move.

"Is there something you need help with, Pakunoda? It's rare to see you here." Chrollo cleared his throat, the sound of papers getting stacked soothing your ears (or was it his voice?). He began to staple many papers, waiting for an answer. He had always been patient with Paku, which you were grateful for; she was a kind woman.

"I think I've figured out who the traitor is." She would state, dropping papers on the desk. Nails tapping on the wooden frame followed.

"Hisoka, huh?" Your husband hummed, jumping and hitting the table when your hand suddenly touches his inner thigh. He cleared his throat again- louder this time before continuing. "So then, that's why a grand amount of our- money! has suddenly disappeared..." Chrollo continued, his voice spiking up when you had unzipped his pants in silence and began to palm him from the outside of his boxers. His foot tried to push you away, but you only moved your hand faster in return.

"Are you, okay sir? You seem flustered." Pakunoda asked, worry in her voice. For a moment, you pondered if you should be doing something like this with her in the room. Not because she was the innocent type, but rather because she was always so nice and protective around you. But, you only shrugged your shoulders, dismissed the idea, and pulled Chrollo's boxers down in a slow motion.

"I'm fi-ne! I think I'm a bit sick, that's all..." He jumped as your tongue dropped to the tip of his dick, clutching his hand around your hair underneath the desk.

"Well, do you want me to keep an eye on him? Or should I-"

_**SLAM!**_ Chrollo's knee bumped the bottom of the table, causing both you and Pakunoda to jump. You held back a laugh and the other woman only stared in shock and confusion. Your hands kept on pinching on his soft and pale skin around his inner thighs, your mouth and tongue doing little to no work as it only swirled and sucked around the head. He always teased you to the point of you begging with tears in your eyes and loud cries, so it was his turn this time.

"Is something the matter? If there's something like a rat under your desk I can get it out for you. I know how much you hate-" Pakunoda took a step forward, but as soon as her boss raised his hand, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Keep the papers here, I'll- hm!" Chrollo shut his mouth, coughing on purpose to let his moan fade. It seemed that Pakunoda has already noticed something was up.

"-check them later. You may leave now, thank you, Paku-noda!" He grinned, showing more teeth than usual. She only bowed and walked out.

"Fucking- god!" Chrollo growled, reeling his chair back and pulling you upwards with one hand, slamming you down on the desk and removing everything on it with one swift motion.

"You're paying for this, you know?" He huffed, sweat coming down from his forehead as his hands broke your shirt in half, your bra following.

"What should I do first, hm? Would you like for me to press this button, so that _everyone_ can hear that slutty voice of yours?!" His hands traveled to your breasts, lips connecting to every single part of your neck to deliver long kisses; leaving dark, purple bruises.

You'd whine at both his touches and comment. Would he dare do that? He didn't even let you visit him!

"You wouldn't."

"What was that?" His finger floated on top of a small button on the phone, threatening to press it if any of your comments angered him any further. You knew what he wanted.  
He wanted you to submit- say yes to everything he said even if it embarrassed you to the point of no beyond. It was golden to have him in such a vexed and provoked mood during sex, but when he had it, you had to prepare yourself. He never went easy on days like these.

"I wouldn't mind it if you did! I want you to show everyone I'm yours only." You'd rest your hand against his chest, whispering your words against his ear. You barely got to see the moment he opened a drawer and took out two items; a blindfold and handcuffs.

Yeah, you were (quite literally) _fucked_.

"Are we-" You tried to ask, voice getting cut as the fabric was wrapped around your head to cover your eyes and metal surrounded both wrists from behind your back. Handcuffs were the thing you hated the most. You always needed something to cling and hold onto, whether it be the sheets, a table, or Chrollo himself, you'd release your pleasure both verbally and physically. But were you really in a place to say something? Not really. You knew what you had gotten yourself into the moment you refused to sit on the couch and wait for Pakunoda to leave. Thankfully, the two of you had a safeword, but you doubted that even if someone busted into the office just like you had done so yourself, there wouldn't be a way to stop him.

"Are we what, darling?" Chrollo cooed, rasp on his voice, and breaths heavy. With little to no sight, each and every rough touch made you alert. His fingers dipped into your curves and soft lips sucked at your chest in a brutal manner. The way his calloused hands advanced through your body made you lean into his touch. Your hands would always try to reach for something- anything, but there was nothing but hardwood to claw at. He chuckled with a grin at your futile attempts, tilting his face upwards to leave a dark bruise under your chin.

"Answer me." He demanded, using two fingers to pinch at one of your nipples and another to go up and down your clothed sex. You stifled a whine, rutting yourself against his hand the most you could. But the more you tried to keep quiet, the more his aggressive actions would become; his hand would slow down and pinches get all the more rutted.

Did you love or hate it?

"Are we- gah! really going to fuck in your office? I'd imagine for someone to come in any minute n-ow!" You yelped between your words, wrapping your legs around his torso whilst scratching the wood underneath you. The cling of the handcuffs had already made you go mad, it would only be a matter of time before you'd try to really break them.

"You would like that, no? To have someone walk in on us having sex." Chrollo nipped at your neck, the fragrance of his cologne overwhelmingly good. It smelled of strawberry champagne. It was strong- _addictive._

"You're testing my patience by not answering me." Your lover whispered, using a hand to place against your back and another to take off your pants and underwear in a swift motion. You whined at the coldness in the room, now only having his body to act as a warmer. Legs open and chest exposed, you jumped and keened when his fingers dropped to your folds, parting them open.

"I guess I wouldn't exactly- hmm!" You tried to respond, but as one of his fingers plunged itself inside your cunt and curved at just the right angle, all you could do was push your chest towards his own, claw at the wood, and bite your lip to keep yourself from screaming.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Chrollo hummed, letting the pad of his thumb gently go over your clit, his tongue falling on your nipple to follow. You finally let yourself relax and submit to his subtle order, allowing yourself to open your mouth and let out as many noises as you could. Chrollo grinned, inserting another one of his lubed up fingers inside of you, curling them to find your g-stop. Once you jumped and let out a whine, he kept on pounding into the same spot. With both fingers inside and one outside rutting your clit, a bubbling warmth pooled at the bottom of your stomach, blooming and nearing its end.

"Go on- come from my fingers alone." His fingers began to move at a quicker and agile speed, causing you to hit the table underneath with your cuffed hands, toes to curl, and head was thrown back once you reached your first orgasm. Chrollo smiled at the view, fluttering his lashes to further admire how you looked. Chest moving up and down heavily, you wanted to lay down and take a breather, but you more than knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Look at that. Such a whore for me, aren't you?" Chrollo put his fingers up to his mouth, both digits covered in your cum. Of course, you weren't able to see it, but his tongue made sure to clean them thoroughly for soon-to-be happening events.

"Yes, I am." You wailed a response, yelping when you were suddenly picked up and bent over the desk. Despite his rough movement, he was careful to let your chest rest comfortably on the wood, his suit probably being the one thing keeping the surface warm. Thankfully, though, he had let go of your restraints, but there was still hardly anything to paw at.

"Be as loud as you want, love." Chrollo purred, sheathing himself inside once he finished his words, a groan following. You moaned, clutching, and holding onto the desk for dear life at the stretch. Considering that your husband was out of the house most of the time, and you yourself were busy on his free days, there were hardly any moments the two of you could get intimate. Probably why he was enjoying himself so much, but you were doing so as well.

"Fuck." He breathed out, sucking and biting on your left shoulder as he went in and out of your cunt. You could hardly suppress any sounds that left your mouth, and you prayed that the walls were thick _(spoiler alert, they weren't)_. 

Your legs nearly gave out when that certain spot was found and abused, a cry escaping your lips. And without any warning, the blindfold was ripped off your head and a hand wrapped itself around your lower jaw, forcing you to look to the left, where Chrollo was resting his head on your shoulder, looking up at you. In embarrassment, you tried to look away, and, at your failed attempt, you closed your eyes.

"Look at me." Chrollo demanded, rocking his hips upward to hit your g-spot once more.

"But I-" You whined, interrupted as another hand suddenly crawled its way towards your breast and began to toy with your nipple.

"I said look at me." Chrollo spat, lowering your head and staring into your eyes once you opened them. He would grin, keeping your face in the same position as he suddenly picked up a rugged pace, but not wild enough to make you feel discomfort. Oh, _no_ \- if anything, you were seeing stars at the passion. There was sentiment, emotion, warmth, and lust; all put together to form the seventh heaven you were at. Words would never describe how much you loved your husband. Because despite the seemingly rigid and uncaring actions, there was nothing to complain about. It was all just like a euphoria.

"I want you to scream louder." The man breathed out, his hand that was nestled in your breast diving down to find your clit. You were confused. He always wanted you to either keep quiet or tease you for being so loud back at home, but now he wanted the whole office to hear you?! It didn't add up.

"Wha- but won't your- fuuck!!" You moaned, louder as he had ordered. Not intentionally, though.  
You were close to your second orgasm. But your mind was left wondering how he didn't look merely exhausted. Just what was going on in his mind?

"That's what I want, dear." Chrollo responded to your cut-off question, resting his free right hand against your own for you to cling to him. He knew you all too well. "Especially that fucking clown. Do you know how many times he has eye-fucked you when he sees you?! God, does it makes my blood boil." He continued, breathing out through his nose like a bull whilst snapping his hips forward to make you keen once more.

You grinned through half-lidded eyes, your heart fluttering upon listening. "Is that why you- didn't want me to come here?" Your voice cracked mid-sentence, rigid breaths picking up once the similar approaching heat began to form a knot in your lower stomach, begging for release.

"Please..." 

"Please, what?" Chrollo purred, finally letting your face go to use it somewhere else.

"Let me- come, for fuck's sake...!"

"Louder."

"Let me come..!" Your legs gave out, mind going dizzy at the overstimulation. It seemed that Chrollo wasn't pleased yet.

"You forgot the please-"

"Please, let me come, for heaven's sake!!" You yelled, letting out a wail as the knot in your stomach was broken and you could finally feel the rush of fiery adrenaline. Another warmth followed suit as Chrollo finished himself inside of you, for once letting the two of you take a breather.

After a few seconds, he pulled out, chuckling softly at the view.

"I'm not going out. Your whole office knows we've fucked!" You complained, letting out a groan as you tried to bend over to pick up your clothes. Chrollo helped you with that, though- putting on your clothes with care. Aftercare was something he always did, no matter the cost, but there was no nearby shower nor anything of that sort. You regretted bringing a thong and a short skirt.

"At least give me back my scarf and your suit, I can't go back home with the worry of it running down my legs." You'd look away in humiliation, crossing both arms. Purple and red hickies were already adorning your chest, neck, and the entirety of your upper body. Just how would it look tomorrow?!

"No." Chrollo shrugged his shoulders, sitting back down on his seat after getting himself dressed and picking the mess on the floor up.

"What do you mean _'no'_?!" You walked to his desk, brows furrowed.

"That's what you get for teasing me. Plus, Hisoka is coming in soon. He'll surely see you walk out and that's what I want." Your husband grinned, pinching your cheek. "Don't worry, darling. I'll make it up to you at night, I promise."

"Nuh-uh! My whole body hurts!"

"I wasn't talking about fucking. I meant I'd bring you your favorite snacks and we could watch a movie." Chrollo hummed, slinking back on his chair with both arms crossed behind his head, showing off his biceps even with his suit on. "You dirty-minded freak." He added, soft laughter following his words.

"Oh, shut it!" You huffed, turning around to walk out of his office. The door opening stopped you, though.

"Danchou, how are-" Hisoka stopped, eyes widening at seeing the number of bite marks and hickies littered across your chest. You slapped him square in the face for staring. Chrollo only quirked his lips upward in approval as you walked away.

Thankfully, though, it looked like everyone was at lunch. Thus, you headed to the elevator and pressed a button, waiting for it to arrive. A big, slightly tan, fluffy-haired man suddenly appeared beside you and said no words until the two of you entered the small enclosure.

"So _you're_ the boss's wife, ey?" The man grinned, looking down on you.

"Oh, could this get any worse?! It's that freak's fault! Was I too loud?" You sighed in defeat, not minding that you had just met him and were practically talking to him like he was your best friend. Not like you cared, really. At this point, everyone could know everything about you.

"You were." He chuckled softly, extending his hand out next. "Uvogin, by the way. I've been working with Chrollo for a long time now."

"Oh, I'm [Name]! A pleasure to meet you." You took his hand on your own, raising your brows at how big it was compared to yours. 

Once the elevator doors opened, you waved and walked out, checking in between your legs every few seconds.

But in the end, Chrollo kept his promise- bringing you your favorite snacks and drinks and cuddled you till you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if you are all aware, but im lesbian LMFAO and paku is my fave character in all the phantom troupe- so if i made a one-shot smut of (fem) reader/pakunoda, would you guys read it?
> 
> ALSO! comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
